Sanctuary goes to Preschool
by RealVampiresDon'tSparkle
Summary: Helen Magnus never thought she would be a mother again after Ashley. So what happens when she does become one again, if only for a while?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is the first fic I have ever written, and so I would really like your feedback. Thanks to my Beta Mrs. Marcus Volturi for her input and help. BTW, I wasn't too sure about the title, but if anyone has any better suggestions, please let me know. Kudos.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, so please don't sue.

"Why are we even here?" Will Zimmerman complained, tugging at his sweat soaked shirt that clung to his body. Helen grimaced at him briefly arching her flash light beam around the temple ruins.

"Because, Junior, we are trying to rediscover the greatest race ever to live." Nikola explained, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The hot Indian sun had made them all restless and annoyed and eager to get this mission over and done with. If it was a mission at all.

_::Flashback::_

_The door bell to the Sanctuary rang and Big Guy made his way to answer it. He threw it open to see Nikola Tesla standing with a grin, a bottle of expensive wine in hand._

"_Nikola what are you doing here" Big Guy snarled._

"_What? Can't an old friend stop by and say hi?" Nikola replied with a look of mock hurt._

_Big Guy grunted at him viciously and Nikola put his hands up in surrender._

"_Don't get your panties in a twist," He exclaimed with a cheeky grin. The Sasquatch kept glaring at him. "Wine?" _

_He pushed past big Guy, his eyes scanning around the Sanctuary._

"_Where is Helen?"_

_::Helen's lab::_

_Nikola walked into Helen's lab without knocking and spotted her reading a medical journal._

"_Hola," Nikola exclaimed with a grin._

_Helen looked up and put her book down _

"_Nikola! Why this is a surprise" Helen said, standing to greet him._

"_Always a pleasure to see you, Helen," Nikola said charmingly._

_Helen points to the bottle in his hand curiously._

"_Is that-"_

"_45 Bordeaux? Yes. It is to make up for the one that Churchill gave you that I used to store my devamper. Of course, this isn't from Winston himself but it is the thought that counts, right? " Nikola said sheepishly._

_Helen rolled her eyes suspiciously._

"_What do you want, Nikola?"_

"_Why is everyone so ready to think the worst of me? Can't I just visit with a gift for thanking you of riding me of those wannabe vampire children?"_

"_I am afraid you don't work like that, Nikola." Helen smirked._

_Nikola sighed and dropped into a chair, propping his feet on her desk._

_She glared at them but held her silence waiting for him to begin._

"_Fine if you must know… I want your help to find the vampires," Nikola admitted._

"_Oh Nikola not this again" Helen sighs in frustration._

"_Helen I didn't say re create them I said find them big difference."_

"_Nikola the vampires died out centuries ago you are the only one left"_

"_What if I could prove that they were still…well, I cant say living and breathing can I?"_

"_I'm all ears, Nikola."_

"_Well, it isn't dead on proof but it may be worth your while."_

"_How Nikola?"_

"_Well think about it. The sanguine vampiris were the most advanced race ever to exist."_

"_Your point Nikola?"_

"_Oh Helen you've been spending way too much time around that protégé of yours. Your mind must have shrunk. Don't you see? If we bring back the vampires, we could live in a golden age again; the vampires rule and the humans serve us. Well naturally I would make you my queen."_

"_Nikola your insane. Do you really think the world of today would suddenly just bow down to vampires?"_

"_Of course Helen. Once they saw how powerful and great we were, they would have too."_

"_Where do you think they would be hiding, Nikola? Transylvania?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Helen. I have been doing some research into where they mainly resided and seeing as I have searched all of them except one…India"_

"_Why would they possibly be in India? Next you are going to say that Ganish and Krishna were vampires too?" Helen scoffed sarcastically._

"_Of course not Helen but it was the last place they were known to be."_

"_Why should I help you, Nikola?" Helen asked him, but the truth was she had already made up her mind._

"_Helen you cant tell me you are not the least bit curious." _

_Helen sighed_

"_We will leave first thing tomorrow."_

"_Thank you Helen" Nikola kissed her cheek. "You wont regret this."_

_Flashback end_

**In India**

"My feet are sore," Kate complained.

"My back hurts." Henry whined.

"Oh, will you all just shut it." Nikola snapped and they immediately fell silent.

"Hey, Magnus! Have a look at this!" Will, who had wondered off ahead called out, and sharing a look, Nikola and Helen made their way to him.

"What is it, Will?" Helen asked, and the protégé pointed to a small device that sat half exposed under some rubble.

Nikola bent down to retrieve it, but Helen stopped him.

"Nikola, we have no idea what it does. I would suggest against touching it." She checked her phone, noticing a missed call from the Sanctuary. "I can't get any signal in here. I'll be back after I call Big Guy." She started back the way they came, and as an after though added "And don't touch it!"

As soon as Helen was gone, Nikola called Henry over.

"Any idea what this does?" he asked the HAP.

"None, whatsoever. And the Doc said we should wait for her to get back to-"

"Oh, Henry. Do you always do what Helen tells you?"

Henry thought about that a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, generally."

"Hello, Mr. Vampire, could you for once have some brains and do what Magnus says." Kate protested as Nikola started to clear the rubble away from the device.

He ignored the teams protests, and cleared the last of the stone away from it, admiring the blue symbols that were carved over the gold metal. It was in the shape of what resembled a six pointed star, a small clear stone in the middle of it.

Nikola pressed his fingers to it gently, tracing over the stone, and suddenly it lit up bright red, sending spears of light throughout the cave, followed by a large pulse of energy that sent all four people to their backs, knocking them out.

Helen moved her phone towards the sky, finally getting two bars of signal, just as she felt a large tremor shake the ground.

Dropping her phone, Helen ran back into the cave, worry and anger boiling up in her. She knew Nikola had something to do with it, and she hoped to god, that it wasn't something dangerous.

As she ran into the part of the cave, previously occupied by her team and Nikola, she found four young children laying on the ground, one with his tiny hand holding the device. Oh lord.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is being co-written by Mrs. Marcus Volturi, who is also my Beta. Without her, this fic wouldn't be the way it is…which I hope is a good thing :D

Thank you for all the reviews so far!

Chapter 2

Helen sighed at the sight of the 4 children lying unconscious on the cave floor in front of her and she rushed out of the cave, picking up her cell phone. She dialled in the number Ravi Ganapathiraman, head of the Indian Sanctuary.

"Ive just re-fuelled the plane and where ready to go, Dr Magnus." He answered.

"Thank you, but we have a situation." Helen explained, glancing cautiously over her shoulder at the cave.

"I will be right there" He responded, hanging up immediately.

5 minutes later, Ravi and his assistant Shandi arrived, meeting Helen at the mouth of the cave and he noted the look of worry on her face.

"What is the problem Magnus?" Ravi asked.

"Nikola is the problem. I suspect he touched a device that I specifically instructed him not too."

Shandi chuckled, pushing her black hair from her face .

"What a surprise."

Helen smiled bitterly and then turned around and hurried into the cave, gesturing for him to follow her.

They walked into the cave, Ravi and Shandi following Helen and they noticed four children on the floor.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her curiously.

"If im correct and that is my team, we should get them to the sanctuary." Helen explained.

At that moment the cave started to collapse, rocks falling around them.

"Lets grab them and get out of here," Ravi called.

Helen walked over to what appeared to be Kate, watching as the girls eyes fluttered open.

"Doc what happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. Looking down, she saw her tiny hands, and wiggling her fingers, she yelped.

"Its ok Kate. We have to get out of here, now. Can you walk?"

"Uh, not in these huge pants." Helen helped the child take off the oversized jeans, tying the shirt that had once hugged Kate's figure, behind her in a knot. It was long enough to be a dress, and succeeded in covering her down to the knees. Helen took off Kate's shoes and socks, throwing them to one side, then helped her to her feet. "Yeah I think I can now. Thanks." Kate said, a silent, unacknowledged tear rolling down her cheek.

Ravi grabbed Will, carrying him carefully over to where Shandi was picking up Henry.

Helen scooped up Nikola, who was still unconscious and held him close, careful that the device was still clutched to the little boys chest.

They ran out of the cave then, as fast as their legs would carry, and Helen had to lag a bit for Kate to catch up.

The minute they were out of the cave, the stone collapsed in on itself.

"That was close," Helen remarked, with a sigh of relief.

5 minutes later they arrived at the Sanctuary, carrying three children, Kate trailing slowly behind.

"We need somewhere to take these boys, Ravi." Helen instructed and Ravi nodded, leading them into the infirmary, where Big Guy set Will and Henry onto the beds. Helen did the same with Nikola.

"I can do it!" a voice said from behind her and she turned, spotting Shandi trying to help Kate onto a bed.

"Kate, let her help you."

"No! I can do it by myself!" She whined, trying and failing to climb onto the bed.

Helen watched a few more attempts, before with a sigh, walked over to the girl picking her up gently and placed her on the bed.

"Doc!" Kate yelped, pouting, and Helen had a sudden remembrance of Ashley as a child, being stubborn, always wanting to do things by herself.

A groan snapped her out of her memories, and Helen spun around, Henry shielding his eyes from the bright lights of the infirmary. She rushed to his side, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"Henry?"

"Doc? What the hell happened?" He held his head in his hands. "Dude!" He exclaimed, seeing his small body.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you and the others like this in the cave."

Henry sighed.

"Tesla." He groaned.

Helen nodded.

"That was my thought. What did he do?"

"He decided to be a smart-ass and play around with something he had no idea about. As usual." Kate interjected and Helen gave her a look.

"Language young lady." She scolded, and Ravi chuckled quietly from Will's bedside.

"You may be 26 in actual age, but right now you are in the body of a four year old and I will not hear that language from your mouth, thank you."

Kate grumbled, kicking her feet against the bed.

"So that is Nikola Tesla?" Shanti said, pointing to the thin child curled up on the bed, his black hair sticking up in every which direction, his fists curled around the device.

Helen nodded.

"Indeed it is Shanti…Ravi Maybe you could find some clothes that will fit?"

"Of course. Shandi, see if you can't find some at the market." Ravi instructed, and Shandi nodded, departing.

"Once they all wake up, I'd like to take them back to Old City. We have no idea how long this…condition will last."

Ravi nodded.

"Would you like me to contact Big Guy?"

Helen looked over Henry who examining his small hands curiously.

"Yes. I'd like to stay here with the children." Helen replied

"What children?" They heard Will mumble, and Henry jumped off his bed, running over to his friend who lay with his eyes closed. Helen followed him.

"Will. You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I just died and came back to life…again." Will said.

Henry tugged at the boy's arm.

"Hey dude, look what Tesla did to us." He exclaimed and Will looked down surprised.

"He Mini-me-d us! I am going to kill him!"

Helen shook her head, pushing the struggling child back onto the bed.

"William, calm down. It is going to be okay."

"I am telling you again, Magnus. Every time."

Helen chuckled, brushing his hair from his face.

"We will change you back to normal."

"Magnus he's cheating!" Kate shouted.

Henry, Will and Kate sat on the floor of the office, now dressed in fitting clothes playing monopoly, Helen sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. They had been playing for five minutes, and already Will had been accused of passing Go too many time, Kate had been buying several houses that had no property to go on, and Helen wondered what the complaint would be this time.

"I am not cheating!" Henry cried.

"You are stealing money from the bank!" Will yelled.

"Nuh Uh! It's called a loan!"

"I used to rob banks for a living, Henry. I know a thief when I see one!" Kate pouted.

Helen sighed.

"That's it! If you can't play nicely, you can't play at all." She told them, packing the board game into the box, and she heard them whine.

"Nikola is down there, unconscious and all you three can do is argue about a board game!"

"He did this to us!" Kate argued, the boys backing her up.

"That doesn't matter. You all seemed to wake up quickly after your ordeal, yet it has taken him nearly 2 hours to awaken." Helen said to them.

The children stared at her, and she sighed, crouching to their level.

"Henry, I know this is hard, but I may need your help figuring out this device that Nikola touched."

"Ok doc" Henry

"Shanti Can you take Kate and Will to do something productive"

"Actually, I know of this really good playground for kids that I take my niece to all the time." She supplied.

"And how old is your niece?" Will asked.

"2 years old."

"What makes you think that we would enjoy it?" Kate snarled, glaring at her.

"Or you could go see a movie?" Helen suggested.

"What movie?"

"There is the new twilight movie out."

"Big guy especially liked Marcus." Will said.

"Oh my god, I love twilight." Kate exclaimed with a squeal. "Edward is so dreamy!"

Helen laughed, watching Henry's face screw up.

"No way! The werewolves are so much cooler! You would suit a werewolf more, Kate." he said, a blush spreading across his features.

"Was that an offer henry ?" kate grinned

"Ah er um….." henry stuttered

"Of course it was kate" will said punching Henry in the arm

Kate blushed running to hide behind Magnus, who chuckled.

"Go, you two." She told them, and Shanti led them from the room.

"Come on, Henry."

Nikola was still unconscious when Helen arrived at his side with Henry, and she was starting to worry. It had been 3 hours since the incident, and yet he showed no sign of waking.

Gently, she pried Nikola's tiny fingers open, taking the device from his hand.

Immediately, Nikola stirred, closing his fist.

"Mine…" He mumbled.

"Nikola!"

"Ugh!" He groaned, opening his eyes. "Helen, I swear you look more angel like in this infirmary light. Am I in heaven?"

"No, Nikola you are in the Indian Sanctuary."

"Wow, that's probably the farthest I have ever guessed away from the truth." He laughed.

"Glad to see you haven't lost you sense of humour, Nikola" Helen replied sarcastically.

Nikola looked down at himself and stared silently.

"Nikola are you okay?"

The vampire stayed silent for a few moments.

"You know that suit I was wearing?"

Helen nodded.

"Do you think it comes in my size?"

A/N 2: Please review!


	3. Authors notes

So, hi.

Okay, I know you guys are probably gonna kill me for this, but I have decided that I will not be continuing this fic, my sister Mrs. Marcus Volturi will be. I just have no time what with all the assignments and stuff I have at the moment. One day in the future I may return to writing but for now, I bid you all farewell. Check with Mrs. Marcus Volturi for updates to the chapters. I have great faith in her.

Cheers,

Michael


End file.
